


Even Now

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: The family is given a surprise and Sherlock contemplates how things changed
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560907
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Even Now

**Author's Note:**

> Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 : Family

Christmas and New Year’s had passed. Still the home was ablaze with lights and cheer that winter evening. There were at least sixty people milling about the Mews and the heads of the pack family would not have it any other way. Pack Holmes-Watson was well represented; everyone - alphas, omegas and betas under one roof was impressive.

Omega Sherlock Holmes sat in his preferred spot in the Pack Holmes-Watson’s reception room: at the knee of his Alpha John Watson, John, of course, sat in his preferred seat on the left side of the fireplace. The chair to the right of the fireplace, Sherlock’s usual seat, was currently occupied by the eldest of their offspring who rocked the latest addition to their pack.

“You’ve been awfully quiet Daddy. Thoughtful...” Siån, their eldest child, looked to him.

“That would be accurate as I am thinking.” Sherlock sniffed. He sensed his alpha’s eye rolling in amusement.

Well used to her father's ways she merely shook her head, “About?”

{Be nice Omega.} John’s hand that gently caressed the still dark curls of the omega at his knee, tightened for a moment in warning. 

Sherlock smirked at John’s switch to mindspeak. The years between them have yet to mellow his complete lack of tact. He suspected a few hundred years of practice would not improve it. He looked forward to seeing if it ever will improve, though a part of him hoped not. He suspected John held that same hope.

“A part of me is astounded that I am a father, let alone a great-grandsire. That we have our own family, that we head what is now an _elite pack_.” He admitted to John and his daughter. 

“Even now, Daddy?”

“Even now, First Born.” Sherlock stood and held out his arms. Siån rose and deposited the baby in her father’s arms. He kissed his eldest child’s forehead.

“This is the first birth of this generation.” Justin, an omega, was the youngest son of Sionyn, Siån’s fraternal twin brother. He spoke as he nursed the sibling to the great-grandchild Sherlock held. John grinned as he stood to gaze at the baby as well. Justin lived overseas with his alpha husband. Justin had kept news of their twins, born four months ago, hidden from the family. Well, except from John and Sherlock's third daughter, Justin's aunt, Natalia Olivia, who truly filled her Uncle Mycroft’s shoes as political mastermind and secret keeper. Today was the first time the rest of the family was meeting them. “I thought you’d like the surprise of a fourth generation Holmes-Watson.”

“I do.” Sherlock gently kissed John over their sleeping great-granddaughter, then looked to his grandson. “When I was young, I had once told my sire, that if what he, my brother, I and Mummy shared was an example of family, I NEVER wanted one. I had meant that with all my heart then. I certainly never thought I’d live to see the day where Alpha and I, as the eldest of the Pack Holmes-Watson, would hold the youngest like this. It’s a magnificent birthday present, Justin, thank you.”

“Happy Birthday 100th Birthday, Sherlock.” John wrapped his arms around his omega. “Even now, we are a growing pack family. We _exist_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha John, Omega Sherlock and their children are are all characters from my fic [ Dearest Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143332). This story takes place dozens of years after the epilogue.


End file.
